It Should Be a Crime
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: The fact that Jin Kazama was so attractive that it should be a crime wasn't making it easier for Lili to work for him. Midnight-colored hair that spiked at the back of his head, fringes that framed his chiseled face, a muscular form, thick eyebrows that added character and a flawless skin... How was she supposed to resist her new boss? And then there was also that other thing...
1. A New Job

**A/N: For cwazzy-gyal123, who had requested a LilixJin story, a few months ago (so sorry for the delay! I can't say that enough). I honestly couldn't think of how to turn this into a multi-chapter story, so I'm afraid this is only a two-shot. Though I did try to make it as long as I could (not sure if I succeeded at that, though). I also tried to keep them all in character, but I'm sure I majorly failed at that. Sometimes, this story had its own will. This will also be my last Tekken story for a looong while. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_~ It wouldn't be the first time that the brunette young woman had put her in trouble with her overly weird habits. ~_

* * *

Today was exceptionally warm and sunny. Warm enough to wear tank tops and eat loads of ice cream. But it was only a matter of time before the highly pleasant post summer day would change into a harsh autumn. Everyone knew that. Still, that didn't stop Lili and Asuka, two best friends, to go to the park near their campus and chat. Due to their very busy lives now that they both attended a different university, they hadn't seen each other for an entire week, so the women had a lot to catch up on. The two decided to sit down on their favorite bench that was located under a flowering cherry tree. Thanks to a gentle breeze, the tree's delicious smell had no problem reaching them.

After a while, though, the conversation went to its usual direction: ranting at everything that was so unfair. This time, however, it was Lili who seemed to be angry.

"I mean, I know that a nineteen-year old should be able to take care of the rent, but I just can't keep up with those stupid bills anymore!" Lili de Rochefort explained, feeling more frustrated than she let on. She played with her honey-blonde locks, as she continued. "I simply can't believe that Father just refuses to lend me any money! How else am I supposed to pay for may stay in that mansion!? He's probably still mad at me, because I lied to him about that tournament... It's not like I had a choice, since he would totally freak out if he found out the truth... And he did. Don't you have the same problem?"

Asuka Kazama eyed her ridiculously rich friend for a while, amused at the fact that she had to deal with this kind of stuff only now, whereas most people had to deal with such problems all the friggin' time. The blonde didn't seem to realize yet how lucky she actually was, seeing that she'd never had to worry about money before. No, little Miss Perfect led a highly luxurious life; she would be brought everywhere in a shiny black limo and she wore the best clothes. Her handbag alone probably cost a few hundred thousand yen...at the very least. Very few people of her age could say the same.

"I did, until I got a job, so I suggest you just do the same and stop your constant nagging. It's annoying," Asuka replied truthfully.

Lili rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh, as she let go of her glossy locks that jumped back in its place again. "First of all, I'm _not_ nagging. Secondly, that's easier said than done, you know."

"Not when you know the right people," her brunette friend replied with a small smirk, which earned her a quizzical look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Asuka seemed to enjoy the situation, which was easy to see by how she acted. She took her sweet time explaining, taking another small sip of her soda, before replying, "Ever thought of working for Jin, a relative of mine?"

"Jin Kazama? The same "relative" who is head of the Mishima Zaibatsu?" When her dark-haired friend nodded, Lili let out a rather uncharacteristic snort. "Yeah, right. Like he's going to employ me. I don't know anything about weapons, which is all that Mishima Zaibatsu is about. Unless they suddenly got interested into make-up products, clothing lines and other things that have to do with fashion, I won't be of much help there."

The brunette's dark eyes twinkled mischievously, which only made Lili's suspicion rise. "What?"

"...He already did."

Two finely arched eyebrows shot up at that piece of information. Lili's voice sounded an octave higher when she said, "_Excuse_ me?"

"I took care of it the other day," the dark-haired beauty proudly announced and she ran a hand through her chocolate-like locks.

Lili's mouth fell open. "Mishima Zaibatsu's making make up products now? When the hell did _that_ happen? And it didn't even come on the news!"

Asuka slapped her friend's arm at her slowness. "Ugh, of course not! I meant that you have a job now, Lili. Congratulations."

Lili, however, seemed to be far less pleased with that. Quickly, but gracefully, she got up from the bench, startling her friend. The former clenched her hands into angry fists and had to take a few deep (very deep, even) breaths in order to stay calm and not start a fight. Asuka's smug look was making it really tempting for her, though.

"What!? Without even telling me? _Asuka_!"

"_What_? Aren't you supposed to thank me now? I just solved your problem for you, for free! The only thing you have to do is say yes, give an interview and show them your CV. It's all settled."

"Oh, and I suppose I don't have anything to say about the matter, even though I'm the one who's getting the job?" the blonde spat sarcastically.

Asuka could almost swear that she saw steam coming out of her friend's ears, a sign that she should be extremely careful with her words. That was why she chose a more gentle approach, by saying, "You could at least give it a try, Lils. You've got nothing to lose, right? If you end up not liking it, just quit. It's not like they can force you to stay and do something you loathe."

Lili sighed deeply, realizing that there really was no way out this time. Damn Asuka and her "helpfulness." Some day it would just become her death. It wouldn't be the first time that the brunette young woman had put her in trouble with her overly weird habits. There was no doubt that this was going to end like all those previous moments.

"Alright. Might as well, then."

"That's the spirit. You have an appointment tomorrow, at ten o'clock sharp," Asuka said, allowing herself to smile for the first time.

Lili narrowed her eyes dangerouly. "Okay. But I'm still mad at you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me when you're vice president, Lili."

As if that was ever going to happen. Whatever. She was stuck with it now, anyways, so she figured that she should try to make the best out of it...no matter how hard that was. Asuka would pay for this. Lili didn't know how or when, but she would think of something.

"Goof," the blonde muttered.

"Idiot."

* * *

As far as Lili knew, she'd never had to endure such a long, absolutely nerve-wracking silence before. Not even when her father was angry at her. All she could hear was the annoying ticking of a clock and the fiddling of papers. The silence was as palpable as a thick curtain of smoke. To be honest, she felt as though her whole future was depending on this moment. Why, she wasn't sure, but this little voice in her head said that the blonde would lose a big opportunity if she screwed this up.

She felt so uneasy; it was as though her white blouse and black skirt were too small for her and she was probably sweating, too. Drat, had she even put on some perfume this morning? God, this was hell!

"May I see your CV, please?" the stranger that sat on the other side of the desk asked in a deep, almost hypnotizing voice.

"Sure."

Lili groaned inwardly when her voice quivered lightly. She fervently hoped that she was the only one who had heard that...

Their fingertips brushed lightly when she gave him the piece of paper he asked for and her heart seemed to make a faint jump, but she ignored it. It was merely the nerves, after all, nothing special. Those darn nerves, never leaving her alone from the moment she stepped into this building until now. And the fact that Jin Kazama was so unbelievably handsome that it should be a crime wasn't exactly making matters any easier for her. Midnight-colored hair that spiked at the back of his head, fringes that framed his chiseled face beautifully, thick eyebrows that added character, a straight nose and flawless skin... There was also no doubt that he was very muscular underneath that buttondown shirt. Why hadn't Asuka ever mentioned _that_ when she had told her about this relative of hers? Or was she simply too blind to notice? Because at least that way, Lili could have prepared herself for it.

Jin ran a hand through his thick, glossy, ink black hair (probably not realizing what effects he had on her. Or maybe he knew exactly what it did to her and he was doing it on purpose, testing her), before his eyes travelled back to her, staring right through her soul it seemed. Lili tried to stare right back at him without averting her gaze, no matter how hard it was. The man had really beautiful eyes.

_Focus, Lili! Daydreaming won't do you any good_, she thought, admonishing herself.

Eventually, Jin looked up from the papers and said, "Give me one good reason as to why I should accept you in our team."

"Because... I'm exactly what you need."

Oh, how wrong did that sound if you put it in an entirely different context.

Apparently, he was fully aware of that, too; his eyebrow shot up, but since he didn't interrupt her, Lili took it as a sign to continue. "I'm young, energetic, a quick learner, and I always get what I want."

He was silent for a long moment (and she took this moment to study his handsome face on any signs of disappointment), probably thinking things through, before making a final decision. He was filthy rich, but he still didn't want to take any risks at losing money. The blonde young woman could hear her heart beat and was afraid that even Jin could hear it.

_Let's hope not..._

Eventually, he said, "I see. Well, then. I'm not saying that I believe you yet, so I'm afraid I have no other choice but to give you a trial of one month. One mistake, no matter how small, and you're fired. You'd better not disappoint me, Miss de Rochefort, all right?"

Her heart leaped at those words and she simply couldn't believe her luck. Lady Fortune was on her side today, that much was clear.

She smiled. "Deal. You won't regret it, I promise."

This earned her an amused half-smirk. Next, Jin explained her some of their routines and what exactly he was expecting from her. After that, the man let her sign a contract. When everything was put on paper, they shook hands again and Lili was free to go. She would start tomorrow, at half past eight sharp...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not going to write down what the full request was about yet yet, otherwise you'll know how it's going to end... So how did I do so far? What are your thoughts on this? A review would be nice (especially because the next chapter is going to be so much more fun!). :)**


	2. Triggering All Kind of Emotions

**A/N: Aaand here's the second part. It might seem a little rushed here and there (and I don't think it's my best work), but I tried to come up with as many moments between the two as I could, so that it would all make sense (which is why you can expect another chapter after this one :D ). Enjoy and thanks a ton for the support, guys! :)**

**Thanks: Nina Kazama, Guest, cwazzy-gyal123, Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa, XxD E L ICA T E - C A G ExX, Hythloday, R.E.A251821,**** X0cuppeyCakey0X, cherryumbrella, and Walker of Nothing.**

* * *

_~ "I'm sure that hundreds of other people would kill to be in your place right now." ~_

* * *

_Okay, okay, stay calm. It'll be alright. There's absolutely nothing to worry about...yet_, she told herself over and over again.

Though it wasn't exactly helping. On the contrary; Lili was feeling anything but calm at the moment. For some reason, she had to suddenly report herself at Jin's office. She had no idea why (even though she actually totally did if it had to do with what she thought that it did... which was not good at all!), but that could only mean one thing: she was about to get fired, and that after a month of working her ass off with an extremely bitchy blonde looking over her shoulder. Well, it seemed like all that effort hadn't worked.

The blonde beauty couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet it was near the big boss's office. It was as though the entire floor already knew about the sconce that she was going to get. Lili knocked on his door, feeling more nervous than that time that she'd seen him for the first time.

However, she didn't wait for him to call her inside and opened the door already. As soon as he opened his mouth to greet her and tell the woman to take a seat, she beat him to the punch and exclaimed, "I can explain everything, okay? It was all Nina's fault. She forced me to use invisible ink instead of regular, I swear!"

A quiet beat passed between them, making the situation seem all the more tense and awkward to her.

From where Jin sad behind his desk, he merely raised a finely arched brow at her unexpected outburst. "Miss de Rochefort, what are you _talking_ about?"

Lili blinked, utterly wrong-footed. Was he joking around? At a moment like this?

"...The ink incident, Sir?" she reminded him, although it sounded more like an unsure question.

The man tilted his head slightly to the side in a confused gesture and it was only then that the nervous coworker realized that he was actually being serious; Jin honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

...Bummer.

"Oh..."

_Very smooth, Lili. You nearly gave him a reason to fire you... You never learn, do you?_

She shook her head, nervously playing with her honey blonde locks. "Never mind. Forget what I just said."

"...Of course. Please take a seat, Miss de Rochefort." Jin gave a slight shake of his head and waited for the young woman to sit down on the chair opposite of his, before prompting the question that he was dying to ask. "You must be wondering why I summoned you to my office when there is nothing bad going on..."

Lili nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to become vice-president."

The instant he'd uttered those words, Lili's mouth dropped open (she was pretty sure that her jaw hit the floor) and her brilliant response to his question was, ".._.Huh_?"

Jin allowed himself to smirk for the first time today and he truly seemed to enjoy her temporary bafflement. "Miss de Rochefort, I'm offering you a higher place in the organization. You could at least try to look happy with the news. I'm sure that hundreds of other people would kill to be in your place right now. So what do you say?"

If the man had hoped to hear an immediate 'yes' from her, he was severely disappointed. "But...it makes no sense! I'm practically a newbie, I've only been here for a month! Why would you possibly want me to have such a high function?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I have no idea how to run my company?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Even though his face remained expressionless, his eyes had turned eerily cold, telling her to watch her words. The man's stare was so intense that it felt as though the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. Lili finally started to understand why so many of her colleagues seemed to be scared of this man. He wasn't even trying to look intimidating, and yet...

She shivered involuntarily. "N-no, Sir, of course not!" she quickly said. "It just came as a big surprise to me, that's all. But... I'd love to become a vice-president."

Jin nodded, satisfied. "Good, I knew you would. You may go now. Nina will inform you about your new task. Good luck, Miss de Rochefort."

"Thank you..."

When she finally left and closed the office door behind her, Lili could only wonder one thing: Was this _for real_?

She was sure of one thing: Jin Kazama was unpredictable like no other. Not that she was complaining (in fact, she couldn't wait to tell Nina and see how she would react, because the woman didn't seem to like Lili that much).

* * *

"_Whoa!_"

Lili had been so engrossed in her own thoughts (which were centered around those crazy deadlines that she had to deal with at the moment) that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps from the corner. Needless to say, the hard collision with the random person came as a complete surprise, to the point that she lost her balance and was literally swept off her feet. A pair of surprisingly strong arms encircled her waist, holding her tightly, so that she wouldn't land face first on the floor. It was thanks to that move that she recovered quickly and didn't bump her head against the wall instead.

Of course, she immediately regarded the person as a pervert who wanted to make use of the situation. With that thought in mind, Lili pushed him away from her roughly and exclaimed furiously, "Watch where you're going, a-"

That was when she finally recognized the tall (dark and handsome) person, who was non other than Jin Kazama himself, so she quickly apologized, averting her gaze and looking anywhere except at him. Pushing your boss away like he was the filthiest thing on earth was one thing. Yelling at him and almost cussing at him went too far, though.

"It's okay, Lili. I wasn't watching where I was going, either. Are you all right?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice enough to speak. Needless to say, she didn't fail to notice that this was the first time he'd called her by her first name...and it sounded absolutely magical coming from him. Then again, Jin's voice was like magic to her...

"Be more careful next time, okay?"

Once again, all she could muster was a faint nod. With that, Jin walked away and left her alone with confusing thoughts plaguing her mind. Honestly, though, it had felt as though she had walked into a brick wall instead of a human being. At least now she knew for sure that he probably only went to the gym in his free time.

Executives _really_ shouldn't be this handsome...

* * *

The park had never been this pleasantly quiet before. It was as though this was the first time in her life that Lili could actually hear the birds chirping. Lili had absolutely nothing to complain about, though; at least she could read her new book in peace now. She was sitting on a bench under the famous cherry tree, with a gentle breeze making the heat much more bearable. At the moment, she couldn't think of anything that could beat this fine noon. Little did she know that this serenity wouldn't last for long. And the reason for that was none other than...

"I never expected to meet you here, Miss de Rochefort."

Lili's striking bluish-grey eyes widened instantly and her heart skipped a beat or two when she heard that familiar deep voice. Her head snapped up at once and she was looking up from the book she was reading before she'd realized it herself...staring right into Jin Kazama's dark eyes. Even now, when he was wearing casual clothes, he seemed to have a mysterious aura around him. There was that spark in his eyes that attracted every woman. Yes, even some of her colleagues didn't hide the fact that they found him extremely attractive. Sometimes Lili wondered if he had any idea what he was doing to those poor souls.

"May I?" Jin continued politely when the blonde stayed silent.

Lili nodded, snapping out of her daze-like state. "Sure, Sir."

Apparently, the blonde had said something funny, because Jin let out an amused chuckle. "You can call me by my name today. We're not at work, anyway."

At first, Lili had wanted to continue reading, but she caught herself just staring at the same page, without really seeing anything. In fact, all she was aware of was the alluring scent of Jin's cologne. This was another weakness of her; even as a kid, she would always linger in the bathroom right after her father had put on aftershave, because the whole place would smell like that. She couldn't help but find the fragrance intoxicatingly good. Maybe it was the love that she felt for her father, but maybe it was one of her weird guilty pleasures.

Soon enough, though, the two started conversing like they were old friends who had a lot to catch up on. Jin always stayed polite and Lili was the more daring one when it came to more personal questions. It was interesting, really. She had never seen Jin as the guy who would drink two cups of black coffee before he started the day. And that was one of the least unexpected facts that she learned about him.

However, just when Lili started feeling more at ease around him, she said the most stupid thing ever. "Sounds like your life has always been like a picture perfect storybook. No money issues, things always going easy, always partying with family and friends and enjoying life..."

The dark-haired man's jaw seemed to tighten, but he let out a dark chuckle. Still, the sharp edge in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Lili. The same went for Jin calling her "Miss De Rochefort" again, instead of just Lili.

"Maybe I'm wrong, Miss de Rochefort, but you have no idea what you're talking about. If you really want to know, I can assure you that my life has been far from perfect and enjoyable... My mother died giving birth to me, and my father blamed me for that, which is understandable, I guess. In fact, he hated me so much that he had no problem with dumping me on some boarding school on the other side of the planet. I've never really known my family, either, save for my grandfather, who gave the company to me as heritage. Of course, that was another reason for my father to hate me... But if you take all of that into consideration, I turned out to be not as bad as some people think, am I right?"

The intensity of his gaze made her gulp. Lili was at a loss of words and looked away, before uttering a quiet apology. She just had to open her big mouth and say something stupid to humiliate herself, huh?

"I'm sorry for saying that. I have no right to do so..."

_Way to go, you idiot..._

Even though the raven-haired male assured her that it was fine, he still excused himself and left the blonde alone on the bench, taking all the warmth with him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided to make a three-shot out of this, instead of a two-shot. That will also give me some extra time to work on those scenes (and the grand finale). Hope you guys don't mind that. :)**

**Next chapter: "You...have a shower in your office?"**


	3. Some Things Revealed

**A/N: The last part is finally up! Thanks for still being here, ready to read it. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Thanks: Walker of Nothing, R.E.A251821, and X0cuppeyCakey0X. :)**

* * *

_~ "You…have a _shower_ in your office?" ~_

* * *

Lili was sure that her heart stopped beating for a whole three seconds as soon as her eyes had caught a half-naked Jin standing in his office like it was the most normal thing in the world (well, maybe it was for him). That was the price she had to pay for entering his territory without bothering to knock first...again. At least he'd had the decency to wear black pantaloons, for whatever reason he had taken off his shirt. Still, the damage was done already. And yes, he was as muscular as she had thought he would be (if not even more). The dark-haired man was slightly tanned as well.

_Keep it together, this is your _boss_ you're talking about..._ she thought, admonishing herself, no matter how hard it was (because she could even smell what kind of douchegel he had used).

With much trouble, Lili's gaze traveled upwards, noticing that his hair was wet. As far as the blonde knew, it hadn't rained all week, so that could only mean one thing...

"You...have a _shower_ in your office?" she asked slowly and incredulously, if only to break the palpable silence that had set between them upon her entrance.

The instant she'd spoken, though, she bit her tongue at her stupidity. Ugh, _of course_ he had a shower, what was she thinking? He was head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, after all. The guy was rich enough to build a shower in every office in this building. He probably had a jacuzzi, too.

Jin Kazama merely gave her a look that said, _'Are-You-Seriously-Asking-This?'_

Lili averted her gaze and turned away from him. Meanwhile, the tall man reached for a dark grey, long-sleeved button-up shirt that was draped neatly over the back of his chair, and he put it on. It could be just her mind playing awfully cruel tricks on her (it wouldn't be the first time, anyways), but he seemed to do this so agonizingly slow that it almost looked as though he was doing it on purpose, just to tease her. Well, it was definitely working!

While buttoning up his shirt, he asked, "Did you actually need something...or are you satisfied enough for today?"

It took a while for Lili's brains to register what he had said (and to understand what he meant by that), but as soon as they did, she blushed a crimson red. Still, she wasn't going to let go of the topic that easily; it wasn't in her nature.

"Don't be too full of yourself," she retorted in a manner that would make Nina give a run for her money, and _that_ certainly said something. "I've seen better-looking shirtless guys in my life... I just need your signature for this new project. Be sure to return them to me tomorrow."

He didn't seem to take that comment personally; all he did was nod in understanding. "All right, Miss de Rochefort. I'll have a look at it."

"Good."

Resolutely, Lili put the stack of papers on his desk without looking at him, and made a beeline to the door.

When she was finally back in her own office, she let out a deep sigh and slumped back in her hard chair. "Why do I feel like this every time I see him?" she wondered quietly, feeling miserable and embarrassed now that she could think clearly again.

It was annoying, frustrating and amazing all at the same time. She loathed the feeling, and yet it looked as though the blonde was doing the best she could to experience it again. Could it be that she felt more for him than just admiration?

* * *

Jin didn't even have to try to tune out Nina's voice anymore; it happened automatically and quite frankly, he was glad about that. The woman was bitching and nagging on and on about some minor glitch that had caused her to change the entire schedule, but her pretty features were hard and solemn like she was discussing someone's coming death.

The troubled man sighed inwardly, glad that Nina Williams couldn't read his mind now that he daydreamed more and more often about Lili. He just couldn't help it; she was so strikingly beautiful and her personality was so... There were no words for it, really, but he was attracted to everything about her.

_Could it be that I'm starting to feel something for her? And if so_, he thought, _what would it matter? It's not like she knows. She probably wouldn't feel the same about me and as long as no one finds out, I shouldn't be worried about the media catching up on it..._

Unfortunately for him, Nina was far more perceptive than he had thought. Needless to say, she had noticed his absence and it made her narrow her striking eyes.

_Time to do something about this_, she thought, giving him a disapproving look (which he didn't see).

"So I beheaded Lili and fed her to the dogs..."

At the mention of the blonde's name, Jin blinked rapidly and returned to reality. "Huh- what?"

Nina shook her head. "Funny how you only start to listen to me when I talk about Miss de Rochefort... Don't give me that look, I know what those silences of yours mean. Still, I won't count that as an excuse as to why you haven't signed those papers by tomorrow. That is all I have to say."

With that, Nina got up from her place and left the office. Jin sighed and made a mental note to daydream more carefully next time. Especially around women like her.

Honestly, sometimes it felt as though Nina was the boss and not him.

* * *

For some incomprehensible reason, Jin had invited her to have lunch together today, which she had gladly accepted (not that she'd told him that, of course). She wasn't sure why he'd bothered to ask _her_ of all people, since in her eyes, Nina Williams was a more fitting option. But she guessed that it had something to do with the branch she was currently involved with. Lili had heard from more people that Jin never stopped talking about business, not even on sacred lunch breaks. Needless to say, the young student was more than surprised when they only had some small talk. It was as though he was deliberately trying to avoid anything that would remind Lili of Jin's position.

Fortunately for her, everything seemed to go fairly normal this time...until he suddenly stopped talking and started staring at her with a funny look on his face, one that she definitely hadn't seen before.

"What is it?" Lili eventually asked defiantly, when she couldn't take it anymore.

Jin's gaze traveled to her lips, but she didn't seem to notice. "You uh... have sauce on your face."

"Oh."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly, feeling her cheeks growing warmer, and she swiftly swiped it off her face, failing miserably. Seriously, of all the moments that she could have sauce on her face...

"Is it gone now?" she asked, fearing for the worst.

Jin chuckled, obviously amused at her uncharacteristic clumsiness. Then again, who wouldn't be? Asuka would probably laugh her butt off if she saw her friend now.

"No, it's right here."

"Whe-"

Lili froze in shock, unsure of what she should do when she felt Jin's soft fingers touch her cheek. It was quite a shock and she didn't know what she'd expected. Maybe more calloused hands? It would fit his personality.

Carefully, as though she could break easily, the man brushed the sauce away with his thumb, taking his sweet time (or was that just her imagination again?). He almost lost himself in the moment, while he muttered, "There you go."

"T-thanks," she stuttered, all the while trying to control her heart that was beating wildly.

"No problem..."

All of a sudden, her face was so close to his that she could distinguish every single eyelash on his eyes. Her breath hitched. That was when she finally returned to reality, her face feeling hotter than the sun. The poor young woman didn't know how quick she should get out of the cafeteria.

Little did she know that Jin's heartbeat actually matched hers at that moment.

* * *

Lili gasped softly, but audibly when she stepped into her office. She was tempted right then and there to check if she was dreaming or not. The place was filled with white lilies, her favorite flowers. The sweet smell made her feel a little dizzy, but it was nothing compared to the shock that she felt upon encountering so many of them in a small, four by five meter office. Someone had put the delicate flowers in vases of different sizes and colors. The office seemed much more brighter and warmer after this metamorphosis. Whoever had done this, they had to come at least half an hour earlier than her to be able to carry out this.

"What in the world..." she started, utterly perplexed.

How did this even...

The blonde didn't know whether she should feel flattered and happy that apparently, someone liked her enough to give her that many flowers, or just plain confused and...creeped out (after all, some secret admirer slash stalker was the last thing she needed to have right now). At the same moment, her eyes happened to fall on Jin, who was sitting calmly behind the desk - her desk - much like he owned the place...which he did, technically speaking. His feet were propped up on the mahogany wooden desk. As soon as their eyes met, though, he shifted in his seat, so he would sit more properly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost breathless, and she closed the door behind her.

Her boss had never entered her room when she wasn't there, after all.

"Lili... I've come here with an important question and I want you to give an honest answer. You don't have to reply immediately, though..."

He had never sounded this solemn before, almost like someone's cat had died, or something. So naturally, when Jin Kazama said those words, Lili could only think one thing: he'd found out about the ink incident... It didn't matter that it had happened months ago, she was still going to die here, with no eyewitnesses.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Wait- _What_?"

Lili blinked, not sure if she had heard it right. He had asked it in a "Could you pass me the butter?" manner, so she had automatically answered with yes.

"I know it seems all of a sudden..." Jin started.

_Yes, you could say that_, the blonde thought, but she didn't say anything.

What surprised her the most about the situation was that he seemed serious! Never in her life had she thought to hear him ask her for her hand. Lili's feelings for him had only grown from the day they had met; at first it was only attraction, but once she really got to know him, she couldn't deny that she'd fallen hopelessly in love with the man who had given her such a high position. Could it really be that he felt the same for her?

"...But I've never been this sure about something before," he concluded, his gaze holding hers as he got up from his seat and started approaching her.

Then why hadn't he ever acted on his feelings? Except for all those coincidental meetings and the several "Almost-kiss moments". Yes, now that the woman thought about it, she really should have seen this coming...

Before Lili could prepare herself for it, Jin bent down in front of her on one knee, a ring in his hand. "Dear, sweet Lili, I'll ask it again. Will you become my wife?"

She honestly didn't need to think long before answering with a determined, "Yes!"

"Good. I already picked a date. How does the end of next month sound?" he asked, solemnly, but his eyes and the small smile that adorned his face showed how happy he truly was.

"What!? You already knew I would accept?"

Was this whole arranging stuff behind people's back a family thing, or something? Honestly, it looked like she would have her hands full with him...

"To be honest, no, I didn't," Jin admitted. "But I thought you might be grateful that I took the initiative...if you decided to say yes, that is. I know the perfect place, but I would never do something without your approval, Miss de Rochefort."

With that, the dark-haired man bent slightly to kiss the woman that he loved the most. Thankfully, there was nothing that interrupted them this time.

Lili knew from the moment that their lips touched that this was the start of a beautiful life. At last, she had her happily ever after...with him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't we all love happy endings? The full request was too long to put it on top (and it would spoil the fun), but this was basically what cwazzy-gyal123 said: _Lili and Asuka are friends. Asuka recommends that Lili should have a job, as they are 19. Lili decides to work for Jin, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. After a month, Lili is already Vice President. During the time Lili has been here, Jin actually developed feelings for her. He wants to tell her, but he thinks, will she feel the same? In the end, Jin decides to propose to her. Lili accepts and they get married and lead a happily life._**

**Even though I had a lot of fun writing this, I won't write any multi-chaptered pieces for a while (working on nine stories at the same time isn't exactly smart lol).**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: Nina Kazama, Guest, cwazzy-gyal123, Hythloday, R.E.A251821, Walker of Nothing, ikanaide, ****and last, but certainly not least, X0cuppeyCakey0X.**


End file.
